estacao_espacial_huefandomcom-20200213-history
Guia da papelada
Ferramentas de escrita Pen Caneta vem de diferentes cores,preto ou azul por falta, em alguns departamentos é providenciado com caneta vermelha. Crayon Lápis de ceras trabalham parecido com os lápis, exeto que eles são sempre arrojados,e não possuir lista. Escrever Escrita é feita ao usar qualquer ferramenta de escrita em paper, com qualquer ferramenta de escrita. Formulários prontos a ser usados Aqui encontram-se alguns formulários que poderás usar para facilitar a tua vida: Necessidades Gerais Formulário de pedido simples Para pedir itens especiais, como os que saiem da autolathe, pode ser uma boa ideia ter um formulário para as pessoas preencherem. O papercode seguinte cria um formulário de pedido simples: Pedido de fato espacial Uma forma própria de pedir por um fato espacial. Se tiveres o carimbo de aprovação do HoP é menos provável que sejas preso pela security por ter um fato espacial. Requer edição do teu departamento e uma razão válida. Complaint Form Got a complaint? Insulated Gloves Sheet A good way to get insulated gloves: Have you ever felt "oh man I want some insulated gloves". Well there's two ways to do this. You can do it the ron burgandy way and get a welder, weld into tech storage and have sec chasing you up and down. Or you can get HoP's approval and get some from Cargo Bay. If you have a HoP stamp, Cargonia daren't object to your request... and the HoP is probably happy for a reason to exist (generally a HoP will love it if you do your own paperwork). Requires editing in your department and a proper reason. Cyborgization Confirmation Form for Robotics This is to get those pesky assistants to wait five seconds and fill out a form before they turn on you and start fireaxing the windows down trying to get borged. After you're done, just add br br Operation successful br sign Head of Personnel Job Application Form This sheet just extra paperwork for assistants and clowns and such that want a job change. If you don't think they are cut out for it send them to ask the head of the area for their stamp of approval. Dungeons & Dragons Sheet Modifed LLA Dungeon & Dragons sheet to work with our Microlite20 core rules. Inspection Form for Inspecting Inspection form for departmental inspections, etc. Para o Chef/Bartender Simple Menu Hamburger Menu Sandwich Menu Pizzas Para o Warden Crime and Punishment To remind you why someone is in permabrig (usually I'll only write things down if they're in there 5 minutes or more). Enemy Retirement Contract This allows you to process your prisoners quicker. As space law goes, only the Captain can execute people. However it says nothing about voluntary execution scenes. This allows a antagonist to either die with dignity or choose how he wants to spend the rest of the round (if I was an antagonist I'd want to be cyborged). This little piece of paper makes things move faster. Para o Detective Notas do caso Este formulário permite-te dar um nome a um caso adicionar suspeitos e pistas/detalhes sobre o caso. Para a genética Lista dos blocos genéticos Este formulário permite pôr o que cada bloco faz numa bonita folha de papel. Cábula Uma cábula para o geneticista encontrar os blocos negativos. Category:Guias